A Day At The Fair
by freakshow1373
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are enemies but will that change after a singing contest at the fair. one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Paramore, All-American Rejects, The Maine, Boys Like Girls, Emily Osment, or Bruno Mars. But I do own my right shoe! Some kid in Canada named Carl owns my left shoe. I have no idea how that even happened. 0.o

Just so you know:

"" and regular text means talking

'' and _italics_ means thinking

() and _italics_ is me talking

**Bold**, underline_**, and **__italics_ is InuYasha singing

_Italics and _underline is Kagome singing

_Special Thx to for just being awesome:_

_InuYasha-Breeze_

_XxMYfanFICSxX_

_Rebekah_

_Jessika_

_Tia_

_**A Day at The Fair.**_

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called.

"Hey Sango, Ayame, and Rin! What's up?" Kagome replied as her friends came and sat down at their lunch table. Sango had long brown hair that she sometimes wore in a ponytail and light browns eyes with light pink eye shadow. Ayame had red hair that she always wore in pigtails that were curled and bright green eyes. She was also a wolf demon so she had a tail. Rin had long black hair and wore a small ponytail on the side of her head and brown eyes.

"There's a fair at the park this weekend!" Rin said excitedly. "You should come. I heard that their having a singing contest. You could sing!"

"No thanks. I hate crowded places and I can't sing." Kagome said and started picking at her salad.

"Come on Kagome! You got to come!" Ayame begged. "Ever since you and Hojo broke up you've been moping around!"

Hojo was her first boyfriend and moved to America. She wasn't sad about it. She didn't like him that much. They never even kissed. She was only moping around because she had nothing better to do.

"Yeah Kagome, you've done nothing but sit around. You need to come with us." Sango said.

"Maybe find a new boyfriend. One who's not a health nut." Rin said taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Would you guys shut up if I said yes?" they nodded their heads. "Fine I'll go." Rin and Ayame squealed and jumped up and down in their seats.

"So what song do you want to sing?" said Sango handing Kagome a flyer for the contest. She looked over it.

"I'm not sure but I'll think of something." Kagome replied. She couldn't think of any good songs she could sing. There were 4 rounds in the contest. How was she going to come up with 4 songs to sing and by tomorrow?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXLater

It was the end of the day and the last bell just rang. Kagome was walking to her locker when she ran into something or someone.

"Watch whe- well if isn't Kagome," InuYasha said smirking showing his fang. InuYasha had long silver hair that went to his back and golden eyes that looked like sunsets. He was maybe a foot taller then Kagome and on top of his head were two triangular dog ears that were so cute that you just wanted to touch them.

"What do you want?" She said stepping around him and continued walking to her locker. To her dismay InuYasha followed.

Her and InuYasha used to be best friends until he chose the popular crowd and started making fun of her just to impress his "friends". They've hated each other ever since.

"Come on _Priestess_ you know I _love_ getting on your nerves." Priestess was the nickname he gave her. She hated it.

"I told you to never call me that." She said angrily opening her locker and dumping her books in it. As she was grabbing her bag a book fell out. She went to pick it up but InuYasha swiped it before she could reach it. He read the title.

"Death Note?" He questioned. _(A/n: That's for Serra and Tia!)_

"Yes now give it back!" she went to grab it but InuYasha was faster and moved out of the way.

He held it out of her reach and opened it skimming through the pages when something fell out. It was a flyer he had seen before. He picked it up and gave her back the manga. He examined the paper. It was to the singing contest in the Fair.

He didn't know Kagome could sing. He would never admit it, but he still liked Kagome. Maybe even love her. It hurt him to know that he made fun of her in the past. He didn't know why he did it but his best guess was peer pressure. He missed her smile, her laugh, her voice, her scent, everything. Hell, even her family. They treated him like a son. They didn't care if he was a half-demon. Kagome was the first person to treat him like a normal person. He never meant what he said to her in the past.

While InuYasha was in his thoughts, Kagome realized he was holding the flyer. She slammed her locker shut and snatched the paper out of his hands and headed for the front doors. When she slammed her locker it took InuYasha out of his thoughts but it took him a minute to figure out that Kagome and the flyer where gone. Right then he knew he had to get Kagome back and he was going to do it at the fair.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**That night**_

'_What am I going to sing?' _Kagome thought picking up her guitar. She started to play.

(What about me- Emily Osment)

_The city is sleeping_

_But I'm still awake_

_I'm dreaming, I'm thinking_

_What happened today is it right_

_I fold into the night_

_The flashbacks,_

_The pictures,_

_The letters, and songs_

_The memories, the heart that you carved on the wall_

_It's a shame, now that nothings the same_

_Now the bridges are burned and we're lost in the wind_

_It's time that we sing chorus in_

_What about you_

_What about me_

_What about fairytale endings, were you just pretending to be_

_I'm wondering_

_What if we tried_

_What if I cried_

_What if its better tomorrow, what if I followed your eyes_

_I'm wondering. What about me_

_You said it, you meant it you hung up the phone_

_The talking in circles it set it in stones you were gone_

_We were wrong all along_

_Now the past is the past_

_And the bruises may fade_

_These scars are here to stay_

_What about you_

_What about me_

_What about fairytale endings, were you just pretending to be_

_I'm wondering_

_What if we tried_

_What if I cried_

_What if its better tomorrow, what if I followed your eyes_

_I'm wondering. What about me_

_Stay away_

_You'll fade away_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_What about you_

_What about me_

_What about fairytale endings, were you just pretending to be_

_I'm wondering_

_What if we tried_

_What if I cried_

_What if its better tomorrow, what if I followed your eyes_

_I'm wondering. What about me_

_The city is sleeping_

_But I'm still awake_

_I'm dreaming, I'm thinking_

_What happened today is it right_

She stopped playing and she thought of InuYasha. She actually liked InuYasha a lot when they were friends but he changed. But she couldn't help but think about him all the time. She knew he would never love her. He was still in love with his ex girlfriend Kikyo who was murdered by some psycho maniac guy named Naraku. Thank Kami they caught him. (A/n: _ha ha Kikyo is dead. Can you tell I'm a Kikyo-hater?_) Everyone said her and Kikyo looked alike but she never saw it. After a few hours of playing with her ipod she had chosen the songs she was going to play. She went to take a shower and then went to bed.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**At InuYasha's house**_

InuYasha was lying on he roof staring at the moon. He had just planned all his songs for the next day. He stayed like that for a while and his mind kept drifting to Kagome.

'_Kagome…'_ he thought. He got up and jumped into his window and landed on his feet. After taking a shower and changing he crawled into bed and dreamt of all the time he spent with Kagome.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Saturday**_

Kagome had met up with Sango, Ayame, Rin, and the guys later that afternoon. When they arrived they signed Kagome up for the singing contest, she was number 11_._ There were only 12 contestants allowed so we made it just in time. Sango was with her lecherous boyfriend Miroku. Ayame was with her boyfriend Koga who is also a wolf demon. And Rin was with her boyfriend Sesshomaru who happened to be InuYasha's half-brother. This is why Kagome hated coming to places like this. She was always the third wheel or in this case seventh. Her mind had been filled with InuYasha since she walked in.

Trying to take her mind off of him she started looking around and could see the stage. In a few hours she would be up they're singing in front of thousands of people. With a sigh she turned back to her friends.

Sango was wearing a black tee shirt that said 'your band sucks just saying' in pink letters and pink skinny jeans with Blondie signature low tops. Miroku was wearing a purple 'The Devil wears Prada' tee, black jeans and purple vans.

Ayame was wearing a green teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt, a green plaid zipper skirt, and green low tops. She likes the color green. Koga was wearing a plain black shirt and blue jeans and black vans.

Kagome was wearing cherry red skinny jeans, a black shirt that said 'I can't wait for the Zombie Apocalypse', I (heart) high tops, and fingerless fishnet gloves.

Rin was always wearing something that stood out. She had on purple skinny jeans, a yellow power rangers t-shirt, rainbow flats, and orange hair extensions.

Sesshomaru was wearing a plain white tee and jeans. The guy was so plain compared to Rin. But at least he had someone who loved him. Kagome sighed sadly at the thought. Rin caught it.

"Hey how about we go on the roller coaster and then play a few games?" she said. She knew Kagome loved roller coasters. Everyone agreed.

After 2 hours of playing games. They headed for the food stands. Kagome went off to find a stand that sold pizza. After she found one she stood in line when someone taped her on the shoulder. When she turned around she wasn't surprised it was InuYasha. Of Course he would show up just when she had forgot about him.

"Hey Kagome." InuYasha said.

"What do you want?" she spat at him.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck in the singing contest." Kagome searched his eyes for lies or sarcasm. She found nothing but caring and forgiveness. She looked away.

"Thanks, I guess." she mumbled. But his dog ears (_That are so adorable)_ heard it and he smiled. InuYasha was wearing a red Misfits shirt, black jeans, and red converse. Then she noticed it the number on his shirt it said 12. He was in the contest too. Great this just made her day. The line had moved up and when Kagome started walking but tripped on a rock. She held out her arms to brake her fall. But it never came. Instead she found two strong and muscular arms around her waist. She looked up at InuYasha and started blushing. He helped her stand up, said good-bye and went to get ready for the contest. When Kagome got her pizza she found her friends and ate. The contest started a few minutes later but since she was thirteen it would be a while.

When it was her turn she stepped up and took the mic from the person who just sang. When she stood in the center of the stage the music started to play.

(Crush, Crush, Crush- Paramore)

I got a lot to say to you

_Yeah I got a lot to say_

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

_Keeping them here it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

She thought about how InuYasha's "friend" had taken out the true him and replaced him with a jerk.

_Crush, crush, crush_

_Crush, crush (one, two, three, four)_

_Nothing compares to a quite evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Come on, come on let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush_

_Crush, crush (one, two, three, four)_

_Nothing compares to a quite evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll baby, don't you know that_

_We're all alone now, I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now, I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now, I give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quite evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than, no_

_Nothing compares to a quite evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than, more than this_

_Oh, mmm_

The song ended and she had off stage. She handed InuYasha the mic.

"Oh my God! Kagome you were amazing!" Rin cheered as she hugged her.

"I wasn't that good." Kagome said chugging a bottle of water. She turned her attention to the stage when she heard the music come on and InuYasha's voice.

(Thunder- Boys like Girls)

Today is a winding road

_**That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa**_

_**Today in the blink of an eye**_

_**I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried**_

_**I tried to read between the lines **_

_**I tried to look in your eyes**_

_**I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside**_

_**I gotta find a way out**_

_**Maybe there's a way out**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_

_**I don't wanna ever love another**_

_**You'll always be my thunder**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**And bring on the thunder**_

As he sang he thought about how sweet Kagome's voice sounded and how she was so different from anyone he had ever met. And how her eyes were like melted chocolate and so beautiful he would get lost in them.

_**Today is a winding road**_

_**Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa**_

_**Today I'm on my own**_

_**I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know**_

_**And now I'm itching for the tall grass**_

_**And longing for the breeze**_

_**I need to step out side just to see if I can breathe**_

_**I gotta find a way out **_

_**Maybe there's a way out**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_

_**I don't wanna ever love another**_

_**You'll always be my thunder**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**And bring on the thunder**_

_**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope**_

_**I'm wrapped up in vines**_

_**I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time**_

_**Strike me down with lightning**_

_**Let me feel you in my veins**_

_**I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**_

Today is a winding road

_**That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_

_**I don't wanna ever love another**_

_**You'll always be my thunder**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**And bring on the thunder**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**Oh, baby bring on the pain**_

And listen to the thunder

The song ended and he went backstage to talk to Kagome, but was attacked by fan girls. Kagome saw it coming every girl in school acted as if he was famous. When InuYasha saw Kagome looking over his way and rolled her eyes and turn away. He thought he saw something else in her eyes, like loving, alone, and longing.

After the last contestant the judges announce who would advance to the next round. _(Sounds like American Idol. I hate that Simon and Ellen are not on there anymore! The only good season was with Adam Lambert. I love him! On with the story!_) Three people were voted off every round.

"Contestants #1,3,4,6,7,8,9,11,12 are moving on to the next round." They all cheered and jumped for joy. "Contestants 2, 5, and 10 sorry you did not make it." The announcer guy said. Kagome watched as person number 5 started crying and person number 10 throw a chair at the wall. (They were back stage when this happened.)

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_ _(InuYasha is on and I'm missing it writing this! And Fluffy is in it! Your lucky I love you guys! *NH*)_

After security took contestant #10 away the others continued. When it was again Kagome's turn after Ayame said she would nail it, Sango and Rin said promised she would be awesome. When the music kicked to life she waited for her queue to sing.

(Breathe- Paramore)

I climb, I slip, I fall

_Reaching for your hand_

_But I lay here alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how_

_To make you listen now_

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love_

_And I _

_I will…_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Because there's no hope_

_For today_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Because maybe there's _

_Another way_

I climb, I slip, I fall

_Reaching for your hand_

_But I lay here alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how_

_To make you listen now_

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love_

_And I _

_I will…_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Because there's no hope_

_For today_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Because maybe there's _

_Another way_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Because there's no hope_

_For today_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

'_Cause maybe there's _

_Another way_

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_And turn the empty hands_

_But I lay here alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

As she walked off stage she gave InuYasha a sad look and went to her friends.

The sound of drums beating heavily caught her attention and she stared at InuYasha as he sung.

(Whoever She Is- The Maine)

I thought I had my girl but she ran away

_**My car got stolen and I'm gonna be late**_

_**For work this week, makes up the fourth day straight**_

_**But I'm fine with it (you don't have to worry)**_

_**I thought I had it all but I gave it away**_

_**I quit that old job now I'm doing okay**_

_**Those material things, they can get in my way**_

_**Cuz I'm over it**_

_**But where ever she may be**_

_**She could be money, cars, fear of the dark**_

_**Your best friends or just strangers in bars**_

_**Who ever she is who ever she may be**_

_**One things for sure,**_

_**You don't have to worry (you don't have to worry)**_

_**And this is the part**_

_**Where you find out who you are**_

_**And these are your friends**_

_**Those who have been there from the start**_

_**So to hell with the bad news**_

_**Dirt on your new shoes**_

_**It rain all of May til the month of June**_

_**But where ever she may be**_

_**She could be money, cars, fear of the dark**_

_**Your best friends or just strangers in bars**_

_**Who ever she is who ever she may be**_

_**One things for sure,**_

_**You don't have to worry**_

_**And every day in every way**_

_**She looks the same**_

_**And every care you used to have**_

_**Just seems to float away**_

_**And every day in every way**_

_**She looks the same**_

_**And every care you used to have**_

_**Just seems to float away**_

_**To hell with your new shit**_

_**Whether or not you think you fit in**_

_**But where ever she may be**_

_**She could be money, cars, fear of the dark**_

_**Your best friends or just strangers in bars**_

_**Who ever she is who ever she may be**_

_**One things for sure,**_

_**You don't have to worry**_

_**She could be rainy days, minimum wage**_

_**A book that ends with no last page**_

_**Who ever she is, who ever she may be**_

_**One things for sure,**_

_**You don't have to worry**_

He walked off stage and went straight for Kagome. Ignoring the fan girls asking for autographs and pictures. Kagome had her back to him but she knew he was walking to her. Her friend's saw him coming too. They looked at Kagome who had a sad expression on her flawless, pale face. They knew her and InuYasha were best friends back then but he betrayed her for popularity and attention. It was almost impossibly hard for her to forget him. After all you could never forget the person you grew up with half your life. As InuYasha came closer to the group they shot glares at him thinking he was only coming over here to insult or hurt their friend even more.

"Kagome can I talk to you in private?" he said.

"Go away InuYasha can't you just leave her alone for one day?" Sango said blocking his path to her sad friend who hasn't spoken a word.

"Please Kagome I-" a growling Sesshomaru cut him off.

"I think its time you leave little brother." Sesshomaru said holding up his right hand that started to glow green from the poison. "Now."

With one last look at Kagome he stormed off in to the crowd.

"Okay, the contestants moving on to the next round are #1,3,4,8,11,12. #'s 6,7, and 9 I'm sorry looks like its over for you. Lets give them around of applause folks!" the annoyingly perky announcer said. "We are going to take a short break for the contestants to relax a bit."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

After the break they continued. Although some of the competition was losing their touch like #4 tripped and fell on their face. And #8 forgot the lyrics to Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". Finally it was Kagome's turn.

(For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic- Paramore)

Just talk yourself up

_And tear yourself down_

_You've hit your one wall _

_Now find a way around_

_Well what's the problem_

_You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

She remembered how she would tell InuYasha everything and how used some of her secrets and thoughts to betray her. How he threw all her faith and friendship in him away.

_I'm not so naïve_

_My sorry eyes can see_

_The way you fight shy_

_Of almost everything_

_Well, if you give up_

_You'll get what you deserve_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

_You finished long before_

_We had even seen the start_

_Why don't you stand up, be a man about it_

_Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

I put my faith in you, so much faith And then you just threw it away

Feeling out of breathe and tired she slowly walked off stage as the crowd went wild at her performance. She smiled forgetting her tiredness and handed InuYasha the mic drifting in to her thoughts of being famous. When InuYasha saw her smile, he smiled thinking how bright and warm it was. When he heard the music he came out of his daze and started singing

(Into your arms- The Maine)

There was a new girl in town

_**She had it all figured out (had it all figured out)**_

_**Well I'll state something rash**_

_**She had the most amazing… smile.**_

InuYasha thought about Kagome's smile again.

_**I bet you didn't expect that**_

_**She made me change my ways (She made me change my ways)**_

_**With eyes like a sunset, baby**_

_**And legs that went on for days**_

_**I'm falling in love**_

_**But it's falling apart**_

_**I need to find my way back to the start**_

_**When we were in love**_

_**Things were better than they are**_

_**Let me back into…**_

_**Into your arms.**_

_**Into your arms.**_

_**She made her way to her car**_

_**I tried to talk to her**_

_**But she seemed so far (she seemed so far)**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**I had to find a way to get her next to me**_

_**I'm falling in love**_

_**But it's falling apart**_

_**I need to find my way back to the start**_

_**When we were in love**_

_**Things were better than they are**_

_**Let me back into…**_

_**Into your arms.**_

_**Into your arms.**_

_**Oh she's slipping away**_

_**I always reach when I'm thinking of words to say**_

_**Oh the things she does**_

_**Make it seem like love**_

_**Just a game (just a game)**_

And I like the way that we play

_**I'm falling in love**_

_**But it's falling apart**_

_**I need to find my way back to the start (x2)**_

_**I'm falling in love**_

_**But it's falling apart**_

_**I need to find my way back to the start**_

_**When we were in love**_

_**Things were better than they are**_

_**Let me back into…**_

_**Into your arms.**_

_**Into your arms.**_

_**Into your arms.**_

_**Into your arms.**_

InuYasha looked at Kagome and saw one tear fall down her pale cheek and a small smile.

"Okay so contestants… 1, 4 and 8 you are out of here! #'s 3, 11, and 12 congrats you have made it to the final round! We're going to take another break." Said the announcer guy said

"Kagome you made it to the final round!" Ayame and Rin said in unison.

"Sango can we please get some food? I'm hungry." Miroku cried.

"No."

"Why not we have 5 minutes till Kagome's performance can we get a smoothie?"

"No!"

"You guys go and can you bring me back a watermelon slushie (_A/n: Yummy! :D)_." she said smiling. Handing Sango a $5.

After her friends left she sat looking at the ground until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around expecting Sango but came face to face with InuYasha. She was going to yell at him to go away but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Can you meet me at the Farris wheel before they announce the winner?" he asked. He still had her mouth covered so she simply nodded. He removed his hand and disappeared. A few minutes pasted and the others came back and the contest continued. Contestant 3 was okay but wasn't great. As Kagome went to the stage she remembered what InuYasha told her. She shook her head and started singing.

(The Only Exception– Paramore)

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched as he tried_

_To reassemble it_

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never_

_Let her self forget_

_And that was the day_

_That I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If does not exist_

_But darling_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_But we've got to find_

_Other ways to make it alone_

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping it comfortable _

_Distance_

_And up until now I had sworn_

_To myself that I'm content _

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well,_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's _

_In front of me here_

_I know you're leaving _

_In the morning when you _

_Wake up leave me with some _

_Kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohhh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

The crowd went wild. Kagome smiled and turned to head backstage she handed InuYasha the mic and continued walking until he grabbed her wrist to make her turn around. He moved in closer so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"Don't forget to meet me at after this." He whispered pulling back to look in her eyes.

"I wont." She said softly before turning back.

(Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars)

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying.**_

She's so beautiful;  
And I tell her every day.

Yeah; I know, I know,  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see.

But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",  
I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Her lips, her lips;  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh;  
She hates but I think it's so sexy.  
She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day.

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change.  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same.

So, don't even bother asking  
If you look okay;  
You know I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

The way you are.  
The way you are.  
Girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Yea-eah.

"Okay that was the last contestant. So judges we will give you 10 minutes for you to make up your minds on who should win."

"I'll be right back." Kagome said to Sango who nodded watching Kagome blend in with the crowd.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Kagome walked over to the Farris wheel, which surprisingly had no line but one person. InuYasha. She mentally smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied then gestured to go into the carriage. She did and he walked in after her. The man working there closed the door and started the Farris wheel.

"So why did you want to meet me here?" Kagome asked looking over the edge not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I needed to be alone with you so I could talk to you."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"The arguing and hating each other."

"What about it?"

"I want to be friends again. I want us to talk again, hang out, I miss you."

"… I miss you too." She said so softly he almost didn't hear it.

"I need you to look at me Kagome." He said walking closer to where she was.

"…"

"Kagome…"

"…"

"Kagome look at me!" he said sternly yet softly. He grabbed her wrist firmly but not to hard and turned her around. When he saw her crying he pulled her in to a hug. He was a little surprised he didn't smell the salt water.

"Kagome…" he said wiping away her tears.

"Why?" she asked, looking back at the ground.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to be friends again?"

"Because I… I think I'm in love with you." He said sincerely.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I said I'm in love with you."

"I – I love you too."

He reached down to kiss her until…

"All final round contestants to the stage!" the annoying announcer guy said. Inuyasha growled. So to get it over with quickly about who had won he picked Kagome up bridal style and hopped over the edge of the cart and on to the stage.

"Okay judges if you would hand me the envelope," a woman came on stage and handed it to him. "Thank you and the winner is … umm it looks like we have a tie between # 11 Kagome Higurashi and # 12 InuYasha Takahashi! Give them a 'round of applause!" he said. Kagome smiled widely at InuYasha and he smiled back then picked her up and spinned her around before putting her down and kissing her as fireworks went off in the behind them. When they pulled apart they we're both still smiling.

"I love you." InuYasha said.

"I love you too, InuYasha."

**A/n: **_YAY! I have been working on this for like two months and I finally finished. Its 20 pages long! To those people who read my other story The Nanny I will up date soon. Happy Halloween everyone! Tell me what you were for Halloween I was Abby from NCIS one of my favorite shows!_

_Happy Halloween! :D_

_Love and Rockets, Freak :D_


End file.
